starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sephi/Leyendas
|subespecies= |razas= |altura= |longitud= |envergadura= |peso= |piel= Azul pálido o púrpura''Vader's Quest'' |pelo=Negro, rubio, gris, blanco |plumas= |ojos=Negro, marrón |distinciones= |vida=Sobre los 200 años |planeta=Thustra |habitat= |dieta= |idioma= |miembros=*Alaric *Arca Jeth (parte Arkaniano)Knights of the Old Republic 48: Demon, Part 2 *Bertroff Hissa (parte Humano) *Dekluun *Lirka *Mala Mala *Moje *Navi }} Los sephi eran una especie de humanoides indígenas de Thustra. Aunque habían sido miembros de la República Galáctica y amigos de la Orden Jedi durante siglos, el rey Alarico de los sephi se puso del lado de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes durante las Guerras Clon. Biología y apariencia thumb|left|Una joven mujer sephi. Los sephi eran una especie de humanoides inteligentes. Exteriormente, eran muy similares en apariencia a la población humana, la diferencia clave eran sus orejas largas y puntiagudas. Como la mayoría de los humanoides, los sephi llegaron en dos sexos, masculino y femenino; Con este último distingue por sus prominentes senos y un tipo de cabello diferente. Muchos sephi eran altos y de aspecto saludable, con una cintura estrecha y manos de dedos largos. Sin embargo, los individuos más pequeños y con sobrepeso no eran desconocidos. Mientras que muchos sephi tenían la piel pálida y púrpura, algunos tenían más tonos de piel humana. Sus ojos venían en los colores negro o marrón. Su cabello largo y liso variaba de negro a rubio, gris y blanco. Dependiendo del estado personal, era común que los sephi de clase alta modelaran su cabello en espirales gruesas adornadas con piedras preciosas y otras decoraciones, lo que lo convertía en una fuente de orgullo personal. Los hombres también tenían un crecimiento distintivo de cabello en forma de V hacia el centro de la frente, además de una línea de cabello en retroceso. La línea del cabello femenino, sin embargo, formaba una U invertida y se localizaba más cerca de las cejas. Los sephi eran una especie de larga vida, con individuos mayores que vivían por más de 200 años, posiblemente hasta 400. Podían cruzarse con varias otras especies, incluidos los arkanianos y los humanos.En A Guide to the Star Wars Universe, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded, se afirma que la parte sephi de Bertroff Hissa tenía "poco de sangre alienígena corriendo por sus venas." Como la palabra "alienígena" se usa por oposición a humano, Hissa debe haber sido en parte humano, en parte sephi. Sociedad y cultura Los sephi formaron una civilización a nivel espacial dirigida por un monarca. Debido a la longevidad de la especie, los soberanos sephi tendieron a permanecer en su lugar durante mucho tiempo. Habían desarrollado una cultura de elegancia y sofisticación en el arte, que se reflejaba incluso en el delicado diseño de sus caminantes, volantes y tanques. Historia Los sephi evolucionaron en Thustra, un planeta terrestre ubicado en el sistema estelarThe Essential Atlas epónimo del sector Sumitra, en la Región de Expansión de la galaxia. Tenían contactos con la comunidad galáctica, o al menos con los arkanianos, desde al menos el quinto milenio antes de la Batalla de Yavin. En algún momento de su historia, los sephi se unieron a la República Galáctica, un gobierno democrático que abarcó una vasta extensión de la galaxia. Durante siglos, se mantuvieron como firmes defensores de la República, y el monarca sephi ejerció una poderosa influencia sobre los sistemas vecinos. También compartían buenas relaciones con la Orden Jedi, un grupo de guerreros iluminados que actuaban como guardianes de la paz y la justicia en la República.A Guide to the Star Wars Universe, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded Alrededor de 222 ABY, el rey sephi Alaric se hizo amigo de Yoda, el Gran Maestro de la Orden. Sin embargo, en el quinto mes del 22 ABY, las Guerras Clon estallaron entre la República y la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, una unión Separatista dirigida por el Conde Dooku de Serenno.The New Essential Chronology Dieciséis meses después de la Primera Batalla de Geonosis, el rey Alaric eligió unirse a Dooku en respuesta a la corrupción desenfrenada del Senado Galáctico de la República. Yoda, que era un viejo amigo de Alaric, se vio obligado a liderar un ejército clon contra las fuerzas sephi. Mientras los Jedi buscaban terminar el conflicto pacíficamente, Alaric se negó sin vacilar a cambiar su lealtad. Mientras tanto, el leal pero corrupto senador Navi, que representaba a los sephi en el Senado Galáctico, trató de manipular a la República para que restaurara el orden en Thustra a través de la fuerza militar. Con ese fin, engañó a la República para que atacara a las fuerzas sephi, haciéndoles creer que habían matado a Yoda. Entre bastidores Leland Chee, en Star Wars Message Boards, afirmó que su teoría es que "todas las especies de orejas puntiagudas son sephi o están estrechamente relacionadas con los sephi". Tenga en cuenta que respondió esto cuando se le preguntó sobre la especie de Farfalla, que tenía características equinas, incluidos los cascos. Debido a sus orejas puntiagudas, es posible que los Maestros Jedi Fay y Aleco Stusea sean sephi.Leland Chee (A.K.A. Tasty Taste) on the StarWars.com forums Apariciones *''Knights of the Old Republic 48: Demon, Part 2'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' Fuentes *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * * Notas y referencias 250px|thumb|left|De izquierda a derecha: [[Rey/Leyendas|Rey Alaric, senador Navi, Moje, ayudante senatorial Lirka, centinela sephi, soldado militar sephi.]] Categoría:Especies de la Región de Expansión Categoría:Especies humanas y casi humanas Categoría:Sephi